RGM-89D Jegan D Type
The RGM-89D Jegan D Type is a mass-produced general-purpose mobile suit variant of the RGM-89 Jegan. The unit was featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89D Jegan is an upgraded version of the basic RGM-89 Jegan that was in service with the Federation forces in UC 0096. It features minor upgrades in performance and teams of these Jegans would work in concert with more advanced Federation mobile suits such as the RGM-89S Stark Jegan, the RGZ-95 ReZEL, and the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type. Technologically the RGM-89D Jegan is not an innovative mobile suit. As with other mobile suits of the RGM line the Jegan features a fairly standard and simple armament of a beam saber, a beam rifle utilizing a rechargeable energy cap, a vulcan gun pod (similar to the vulcan pod used by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II), a three slot hand grenade rack (a feature introduced with the original Jegan), and a new model of shield that has two 2-tube small missile launchers built in. The Jegan could also be outfitted with bazooka style weapons for increased firepower. The rocket thrusters used by the Jegan are derived from the RGM-86R GM III. However, when the original Jegan was introduced in UC 0093 it was slightly slower than the GM III. This is rectified with the Jegan D Type. The armor of the Jegan is made of a light-weight yet durable composite metal composed of mostly a titanium/ceramic alloy with a small percentage of Gundarium incorporated into the mix. One of the primary selling points is the RGM line is ease of maintenance and repair. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun Pod :The 60mm vulcan gun pod is an head mounted armament that is based on the technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Jegan is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the right hip armor. The Jegan's beam saber features a pair of beam emitters which can be adjusted to a high or low-output mode. ;*Bazooka :In place of a beam rifle, the Jegan can be outfitted with a bazooka. As with its human-sized counterpart the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the Jegan in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. :;*2-Tube Small Missile Launcher ::The Jegan's shield also possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with two 2-tube small missile launchers. These small missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. History Several years after the original Jegan's initial production run and during its tenure as the Earth Federation Forces primary mass-production mobile suit, the Jegan's design was overhauled and given a package of basic upgrades to bring the mobile suit's technology up-to-date and relevant when compared to the newer high-performance machines being issued to special forces such as the RGZ-95 ReZEL. This upgraded model would be used against the The Sleeves and combat their mobile suits. The RGM-89D Jegan is the upgraded version of the original RGM-89 Jegan, which was the successor of the RGM-79 GM series. This upgraded Jegan is the one of the new front-line mass-produced mobile suit of the Earth Federation in the year UC 0096. Variants ;*RGM-89D Jegan D Type (Initial Deployment Type) :The Jegan D Type (Initial Deployment Type) is the initial production version of the Jegan D Type. It was first seen used in UC 0094. ;*RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) ;*RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan ;*RGM-89S Stark Jegan Picture Gallery rgm-89d.jpg|RGM-89D Jegan Type D (Gundam Unicorn novel version) Rgm-89d-initial.png|RGM-89D Jegan D Type (Initial Deployment Type) RGM-89D - Jegan - Bazooka.jpg|RGM-89D Jegan - Bazooka Rgm-89d-rear.jpg Jegans at Palau.jpg|Two Jegan D Types at Palau Jegan on a ReZEL.jpg|A Jegan D Type riding atop a ReZEL (Gundam Perfect File) Unit_c_jegan_type-d.png|RGM-89D Jegan D Type as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online 194px-JeganDType_Profile.png|RGM-89D Jegan D type as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Overworld References RGM-89D Jegan - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-89D Jegan Type - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design 7686I0JD56.png|RGM-89D Jegan (Gundam Unicorn OVA version) External links *RGM-89D Jegan on MAHQ.net *RGM-89D Jegan on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English)